Lullaby
by Kasumy-Chan
Summary: A night in the life of a parent. A incredible cheesy and really short One-Shot. Just a little headcanon. BBRae and Baby yay.


Okay its my first translation ever and I hope there are not to much errors.

The original german version sounds so much better in my head but I had to cut so much out here because I simply didn't know how to translate some sentences and parts so... I apologize if it sounds lifeless at some parts D:

So if you finde errors just beat the shit out of me _(please don't)_

The cover is from the amazing prismatic-butterflies dot tumblr dot com. Go visit her page! gogogogo

* * *

"What's wrong buddy, hm?"

He sat with his son in his arms in the rocking chair next to the Babycrib and tried to soothe him. For over 40 minutes now.

Marks stomach was full, he burped and he was wearing a fresh and dry diaper. Still it seemed nothing was good enough for the baby to fall asleep again. He wasn't screaming anymore but whimpering softly.

Not even the great Power from his Father – Shifting in a koala in that case - helped to stop the silent sobs. And that always worked!

It was 2:30 am, the middle of the night and tiredness dragged hard on him. Garfield Logan was able to play Videogames the whole night, he trapped the most dangerous criminals and put them in jail, could shape the biggest and strongest animals on earth, he was in a long and surprisingly happy relationship with a certain halfdemonic Lady but nothing seemed harder and more exhausting at the moment than putting his 3 months old son to sleep.

He sighed deep and stood up with the wriggeling bundle in his arm.

"Why are you still awake, hm? I mean you should be tired already...", mumbled Beast Boy and rocked the Baby gently in his arms as he walked through the half-darkened room.

A wide ant toothless yawn was his answer.

"As I've said..." he grinnded.

Carefully and slow he tried to put the child down into the baby crib. But before his back touched the matress he started to cry again. Loud.

He had to try something. Maybe not a Koala, maybe a... monkey?  
He shiftet into an capuchin monkey, jumped on the edge of the bed and grimaced in the hope he would calm him down a little.

But no. His Son was now crying bitterly

He shifted back in his human form and rubbed cluelessly his neck. He was out of ideas.

Garfield sighed deep and picked his child up. Gently he pressed Mark against his shoulder and the crying stopped immediately. Just soft whimpering aginst the warm neck of his father.

Carefully holding the back of the tiny head and stroking the small amount of hair under his fingers.

"Gar?"

He turned around and saw Raven standing in the doorframe. Her hair was a little bit messy and she looked tired. Of course. The last weeks it was not possible for them to sleep through the night. Mark was a really energetic baby and didn't like to sleep long.

It was exhausting.

"He just dosen't want to sleep. I tried everything. Even the Koala and the Monkey" he whispered tiredly and looked at her helplessly.

She yawned behind her hand and walked to him. "No hungry?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm..."

He groaned quietly. "I don't know what to do anymore."

She reached out for the small and lightly sobbing child. "Give him to me. I want to try something."

Mark's Voice was immediately louder, when two hands took him away from his warm place on the shoulder of his father, but he calmed down immediately when he came to the warm place on the chest of his mother.

"Yeah try your luck... I need something to drink." mumbled Garfield under his breath and left the room.

After some warm Soy Milk he walked past the childrens room but... he heard something and stopped.  
The Ponty Tips of his ears moved as he heard the quiet Song. Raven was... singing? That was new.

He actually wanted to go back in his and Ravens bedroom but now he turned around and peeked around the corner.

Raven was standing in the middle of the Room. Mark lay pleased with closed eyes in her Arms and didn't move. She sang a peaceful Song in an unfamiliar language. It was quiet and a little bit melancholic.

It was beautiful. Beast Boy was surprised. Ravens voice never sounded that... soft. Like Silk.

With a small smile on his lips he leaned on the doorframe and rubbed his neck.  
Singing seemed to calm him down.

A warm feeling flow through his whole body. He was full of love and pride for his own little family.

The sight of Raven singing to their son while she swayed him back and forth was incredible heartwarming. He was so proud of them.

Garfield watched how Raven leaned forward and laid Mark as gently as possible down on the soft mattress. She stood still for a few seconds with a barly visible smile on her lips. She stroked softly her sons warm cheek with her knuckles. Then she whispered a soft "good night" and turned around and sneaked on tiptoes back to Garfield while he grabbed her waist and gently pulled her to his body. He placed a affectionately kiss on her lips.

"That was beautiful." he breathed aginst her lips. "What was that?"

"An azatharian lullaby. My mother used to sing me that song when I was young.", she whispered and looked back to the baby crip where her son was silently sleeping.

"Lets go back to bed. I really need some sleep." she yawned. But he hold her in place.

"What?"

But he just hugged her tight. A longing kiss later he just purred aginst her lips and smiled at her soft blush.

"Nothing. I just really love you."


End file.
